


I'm Sorry Just Isn't Good Enough Anymore

by TheWildOne1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, I'm Sorry, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOne1/pseuds/TheWildOne1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Clarke's internal reaction to Bellamy's 'betrayal' on episode 3x05 and how she realizes that saying sorry isn't going to fix everything anymore. That her actions spoke louder than her words this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry Just Isn't Good Enough Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you all but that reunion broke my heart. It seemed that the air was finally starting to get clear and just MAYBE they could move on but at the last minute... BLAM! Bellamy handcuffs her to the chair and talk is over. So I wrote this short drabble to get out some of the angsty feelings I was having due to this slightly traumatic experience. Its not much but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> P.S. I absolutely ADORE comments and kudos! I like to know what the readers think, even when it's not always positive.

“I’m sorry too.”

As she heard the metallic click into place, comprehension struck Clarke and a sense of horror spread throughout her. It was not of what would happen to her as she cared little for that. She knew when she came back to Arkadia that if she was caught, that her life would potentially be forfeit. No, it was for the fact that she had lost him.

Bellamy.

Her best friend.

Her family.

The only one she had ever truly trusted. Until now.

A feeling of hopelessness caused her throat to close up and tears to run unnoticed down her cheeks as she frantically tried to free herself from the chair and from her thoughts.

Where had she gone wrong?

For a split second, she thought she had finally gotten through to him. Through all the lies and promises that Pike had been feeding Bellamy. Though the blame and anger that was fueling his desperate actions.

But it hadn’t been enough. She had been gone too long. Had hurt him too deeply. Had left him, not once but twice. “I’m sorry” just wasn’t enough to fix it.

Not anymore.

It broke Clarke’s heart to realize she had played a part in his self-destruction. The man whom had started to turn into the very monster he had always feared of becoming and he didn’t even realize it.

It was unintended but wasn’t that always the case? That by trying to save everyone, she had lost the only one that truly mattered?


End file.
